For all it's worth
by everfaraway
Summary: After the end of waking the dragons, the Doma boys form a strange sort of family. re uploaded


For All It's Worth

Author: I don't won these guys! R&R please. Set after Doma.

A red head sat on a rock at the shore of the ocean. It had taken him forever to get there. To start off with, he didn't know where he was going; he was just headed somewhere, anywhere. He'd get very lucky to see anyone out where he was. The port nearby was old and not used often. On top of that, everyone had forgotten it existed. The red head pulled his trenchcoat tighter around himself. Suddenly, Allister was wishing to be in the beach house that he lived in with his two brothers. Not his blood brothers, the only blood brother that he had, he lost when he was kid. These other two were his brothers by all but name. Valon, originally from australia, was the youngest or at least that's how they saw him. He had never let them in on his age or his past, but that didn't matter. They had a silent agreement between the three of them that unless one spoke about it, their pasts were secrets. Rapheal was the oldest of them all, that they did know. He had trusted them with his past. He was a good person, as tall as Allister, but heavier built.

Allister admired both of them. Valon, for his sense of humor and his attitude. The aussie had always been a mystery to him when they were working for Dartz. He didn't understand him and some of the things he did. But after his soul was taken when he had lost his duel with Kaiba, he realized alot about himself and the people around him. Allister figured out that for all those years, he had been blaming the wrong person for what had happened to his little brother. He also came to understand that Valon was so different from him because the brunette channeled his emotions into his deck, where he let his emotions cloud his mind and judgement. It was Valon's sense of humor that had brought him out of his shell. But it was also that put them at odds from time to time.

Raph, on the other hand, was more like the center of their mismatched family. He held them away from one another when they wanted at each others throats during arguements. But later on, it was his thinking and running to the video store, that brought them out of their rooms and back on good terms. That was their nights, they'd get together in the living room, put a movie in the DVD player and watch it. Usually, Valon would lay out on the floor; Allister would stretch out on the couch; and Rapheal would sit in one of their chairs. It was in the blondes mind to keep them together. After Dartz had been defeated, they had woken up in three different places. But, they all returned to what at one time was their home, the company. After finding each other there, they left to start a new life. If anyone got brave enough to ask, they told them that the three of them were brothers.

Allister pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at it. "5:15." he muttered. He rose to his feet and went back to his bike. The red head pulled his helmet on and started the red-orange bike up. He climbed on and headed back to the beach house. His trenchcoat flew out behind him as he rode through town. About twenty minutes later, he parked his bike by the other one in the garage. The green and white motorcycle that belonged to Raph was gone. "Where would he go?" Allister asked. He knew that the blonde wouldn't be out searching for him. Raph and the brunette knew that he came and went as he pleased. The garage was open and it looked like Valon had been in it working on his bike. He was good with upkeep on the bikes. He entered the house itself through a door that lead from the garage into the main hall. "I'm back." he muttered, slipped his boots off at the door. Valon didn't appear to greet him, which was strange, since he always greeted them both.

Valon waundered down the hall, bored. "You would think that there'd be something to do. Allister's off somewhere and Raph went out the bloody video store." he said, leaning up againest the doorframe in the living room, unaware that Allister had gotten back. A sound in the road alerted them both. Headlights were coming into their driveway. Valon stuck his head out an open window in the front room. Allister leaned again-est the wall in the kitchen and looked out. The headlights came closer and went into their garage. The brunette pulled his head back into the house and glanced towards the hallway.

Paragraph

Rapheal shook his head after pulling off his helmet. Both the yellow and the red-orange bikes were here, meaning Allister had returned. He unstrapped a bag with some movies in it and went inside.

"What did you rent, mate. Anything good?" Valon asked, taking the bag from him the moment he was in the door. He walked into the kitchen, not seeing Allister in the corner.

"Did Valon beg you to go rent movies?" he asked. The blonde turned to face him.

"Not really. When did you get back?" he asked the red head.

"Not too long ago. I don't think Valon's noticed yet." Allister muttered. As if on cue, the aussie walked back in the kitchen and realized that he had returned.

"Hey ya mate." he said, giving the red head a smile. He nodded to Valon and pulled a soda from the fridge.

They headed to the living room. There was a blanket layed out of the floor. On the couch were a bunch of pillows and in the chair was the remote.

"Which movie?" Raph asked, sitting in the chair. Allister looked at the movies and put one in. Valon looked up as the red head walked past him to the couch.

"You okay Allister?" he asked, from where he lay on his stomach.

"Fine." he said, stretching out on the couch. They settled into their spots and remained there. Valon and Raph shared a brief, but meaningful glance.

Paragraph

Hours pasted and they went through two movies before they shut off the tv. They remained where they were in silence, until Valon rolled onto his back and said, "Mates. We need to talk." Rapheal looked at him and nodded. Allister's eyes flickered between them, realizing that they had this planned.

"About?" he asked, not certain.

"You've been very quiet lately." Raph told him. The red head carefully turned his head away.

Valon sat up and whispered, "He's right mate."

"I've been meaning to tell you guys something." Allister muttered. Both of the others glanced at each other.

"What?" the brunette asked.

"You guys.. are some the best people that I've ever known. And I'm glad I can come somewhere that I'm welcome." he said. Raph and Valon got up and went over to him.

"Mate. We all feel that way." Valon told him.

"This is your home, as well as ours. You're always welcome." Rapheal said. The red head nodded his thanks to his two brothers.

"I'm ordering pizza." the brunette said, breaking the silence. Raph smirked and Allister laughed.

Paragraph

They sat in the living room for hours afterwards, eating and watching the rest of the rented movies. Finally it grew well past midnight and they all decided to go to bed. Valon dragged himself into his room, collasping on his bed without bothering to shut the door. Rapheal pulled the door closed and stepped into his doorway, before stopping. Allister stood in his doorway, having felt the eerie silence that had befallen them.

"Raph?" he asked, glancing back.

"Allister." the blonde said.

"Thanks." he whispered. He turned to look at him.

"For?" he asked.

"For everything. I used to push you and Valon away, but you both kept trying to break though to me. And I'm grateful for it." the red head said.

Paragraph

Valon's eyes snapped open. Had he just heard what he thought he had? Allister had just admited that all the times that he and Raph had been trying to help him and he had pushed them away, he actually wanted the help. Softly he slipped from his bed to put his ear againest his door. "You're welcome. But Valon's the one you should really thank. He tried the hardest." Raph said.

"In the morning. I'm not going to wake him up now." he whispered. With that, both their doors closed, leaving Valon in silence.

"You're welcome mate." he muttered, laying back down. He curled up under the blankets, feeling safe.

Paragraph

Rapheal tossed his trenchcoat over his chair and settled in it to think. "Everybody pushes people away, most just won't admit it." he said. Images of his family flickered through his head. "Julien, Sonya." he muttered, before getting up and going to bed.

Allister: Why am I emo?

Valon: Cuz you are mate.

Allister: Am not.

Raph: (rolling eyes)


End file.
